The prior art discloses sliding trays including a latch mechanism which can be engaged and disengaged to selectively allow the tray to be held or to slide. One drawback is that these mechanisms are only accessible from the front of the tray. As such, there is a need for a latch mechanism which can be actuated equally from both the front and the back of the tray.